Beautiful Sin
by Britannia Cheshire Cat
Summary: Angel!England is carrying out his everyday activities when he is told that he is to be sent down to Earth to remove a devil that is causing trouble. Little does Arthur know that the devil he is sent to banish back to the depths of hell is the one that he has been seeing in his dream over the past month. AU, rated M possible yaoi in further chapter, Devil!PrussiaxAngel!England
1. Chapter 1

**(__****Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though**)

One thing Arthur hates most is being powerless against his enemy, yet here he is, glaring into those hell fire red eyes with his grass green ones from the ground. The albino devil has Arthur to the ground, smirking. Any move Arthur makes grants him death. Another thing he hates. He is an angel, which means that he can't lie and can't swear. But, oh God, if he could, he would've given this creature a sea full from a foul mouth, but alas, he could only say the first two letters every time which pissed him off more.

The devil continues to smirk at the British angel with his spade tipped tail and devil gun pointing at him. "So, we doing this the easy way, or do I have to kill you?"

"I would rather fall than let you do that, Gi-"

Thump. Arthur opens his eyes to see he has fallen out of bed again. He sighs and gets up, stretching his arms and wings, and the rest of his body. For some reason, he was having the same dream over and over again for the past month, and when he told someone, they asked if he was feeling alright and Arthur always returned that answer with a glare. He also woke up from said dream at the same point of it in the same way every time, and was surprised he hadn't had brain damage yet.

Arthur walks to his small kitchen in his fairy pyjamas to get some breakfast. As he walks down the stairs groggily, he smells something really nice coming from the kitchen. Sleepily, he follows the smell, almost dragging his wings along as well.

When he reaches the kitchen, he notices Francis at the oven, cooking something on the stove top.

Francis is an angel of love and is quite serious about his job that he himself would jump from lover to lover with hardly any break. So Arthur gave him the nickname, Frog.

Arthur pulls out a chair and sits on it, resting his head on the table, arms and wings hanging by his sides as he watches Francis cook. Francis turns around a bit and smiles at the half asleep British angel. "Bonjour mon petit lapin. You look terrible. Didn't sleep well again I take it?"

Arthur gives a grunt as a response and continues to watch the frog cook. As much as Arthur hates to admit, he loves Francis' cooking and is thankful that when he comes around that he does end up cooking something delicious for them both.

Francis continues smiling and turns back to his cooking, "I take it that you had that dream again mon cher? It has been a month and you are having the same dream over and over and it has the same guy all the time. Could it be, mon cher, that you are sexually frustrated?" Francis chimes with his French accent as he continues to smile and ducks down a bit as Arthur threw something at him. "I'm not like you, bloody frog!" Arthur's face blushes from the comment, but he feels a bit more awake now. Francis laughs a bit as he brings their breakfast to the table for them to start eating.

Arthur looks at the new meal in front of him and tries a bit of it. He smiles at the taste which Francis takes as a sign of approval from the Brit and starts eating his breakfast too. They stay like this until Arthur finishes his breakfast and walks to his bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day.

Arthur carefully washes his wings, annoyed at how sensitive they can be at times as he runs the sponge over the feathers. After he knows his wings are as clean, he steps under the water and lets it run over his body. He tries to figure out what the dream he keeps having means. Could it be a warning? Could it be an old memory he had forgotten in his long life? Whatever it is, he cannot stop thinking about the dream and the devil that appears in it. Arthur opens his eyes slightly, water still running down his face. "Gi … Was I going to call him a git, or does his name begin with Gi …." Before Arthur could have a chance to think about the dream and the man in it any further, the shower water suddenly ran cold, causing Arthur to jump out of the shower, growling. "Bloody frog. One of these days, I'm going to kill him for changing the water temperature on me when I'm still in the shower."

Arthur grabs a towel and proceeds to dry himself off.


	2. Chapter 2

**(__****Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though**)

Arthur is having an ordinary day which involves practicing his magic and fighting, teaching the younger angels in school and help out where he can. Today is a bit different though as one of the higher up angels calls for him, making him leave his class in the care of another angel. He knocks on the door to the head angel's office and waits for to be let in. Normally, when he gets called to the head angel's office by one of the higher up angels means he has to go done to Earth to do something, which he sometimes hated. That means hiding your wings from the public, which irritates the feathers when they rub against the clothes. Arthur subconsciously strokes his wing as the door opens to the office.

"Mr Kirkland. Just the angel I'm after. Please, come in."

"So what is this about?" Arthur lets go of his wing and walks into the room.

Kiku, the head angel that Arthur was sent to see, closes the door after Arthur enters the room and sits down at his desk. "There is a devil down on Earth. The higher ups only found out about it yesterday, but they only decided today on whom to send down. They want you to go down and banish the devil back to the depths of hell before they start to cause havoc amongst the human lives. It is easier to prevent a mess than it is to clean up after it. I hope you understand Mr Kirkland."

Arthur nods and sighs. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why me? I know that I am a fighter angel and all, but why me out of all the other fighter angels? Isn't Ludwig stronger than me? Wouldn't he be a better choice?"

Kiku shakes his head. "We believe, Mr Kirkland, that the devil may be somehow related to Mr Beilschmidt. So you are the best option we have if we want it done. Do you think you can do it?"

Arthur looks at the dead roses in Kiku's office and walks over to them. He runs a hand over them and smells them as he brings them back to life. So they think he is the best choice to actually banish the devil back to where they came from, huh? He stands up properly and looks at Kiku.

"When do you want me to leave?"

Kiku smiles. "As soon as possible. Please stay safe and prepare yourself for whatever happens. We don't know how long it will take, if the devil has moved from where it was last located, or how strong it is, so please pack extra equipment, food, water and Earth money for your trip. We all wish you the best of luck in your mission."

Arthur starts to head for the door and stops in front of it. "Where was it last located?"

Kiku opens up this laptop and goes through the email he last received from the higher ups. "It was last located in London, England."

Arthur sighs and leaves the office, walking back to his house. "Looks like I'm going back to my death place."

**(Author notes: Sorry if this sucks, I had writers block at one stage so this came out. Next chapter, Arthur is on Earth. If you have any ideas I could use, please tell me! ^w^ Thank you for reading this and continuing. Please review as I love to hear what you think!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(___****Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though**)

Arthur arrived in London three days ago and not only has he not found the devil or a place to stay, but it has been raining almost non-stop since he got here. And to make matters worse, he has now got a cold and is drenched. He is just happy that the clothes he packed before he left are still dry.

He walks into a backpacker's hotel and continues towards the reception. "Excuse me, but do you have any free rooms available?"

The receptionist looks up from the computer screen, chewing on bubble gum. She looks to be in her late teens early 20's. Judging by the way she is dressed, her piercings and the look on her face, she doesn't want to be here. She blows a bubble and it pops when it can't get any bigger. "What ya want?" She takes out her headphones which are blasting music out and continues chewing the gum like a cow. Arthur sighs. His day couldn't get any better, could it? "Do you have any available rooms I can stay in? I don't know how long I'll be staying, but I hope to only be here for two months."

The girl blows another bubble and types quickly on the computer keyboard, popping the bubble before talking again. "Yeah, we do, but we can only do up to two weeks max. That ok?" Arthur nods. Looks like he will have to find another place after two weeks if it takes longer to deal with the devil and send him back to hell.

"That's fine. A single room for two weeks then please."

The girl types the details into the computer and hits enter. "That'll be £450 thank you." Arthur hands her the money and she gives him the code to the room. "Room 31. Up the stairs fourth room on the left. This is the number to get into the room. Enjoy your stay. If you want the kitchen, it is on the ground floor at the end of the hall." He takes his stuff and walks in the direction of his room.

Arthur sets up the room and looks at the walls of the room. The walls are brightly coloured and one has a feature of the London bridge. He sighs and walks to the bathroom attached to his room to have a shower, sneezing and coughing every now and again.

Arthur lets the water run over him, inviting its warmth to seep into his skin. "I wonder if he is the devil I'm sending back to hell … No, that's not possible. That is just a horrible dream." He sneezes and starts cleaning his wings and body. "I'll go to the pub for dinner and a drink. I can't be bothered cooking tonight."

At the pub, Arthur it eating his order of bangers and mash with a Fullers ESB[1] in the back corner where he can be alone and not really in sight. He is silently enjoying his meal (and getting drunk) when some guy walks up to him, wearing a grey zip up hoodie, zipped up half way, black pants and red sneakers, whilst holding a beer in his hand. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The man indicates to the seat opposite Arthur, asking with a German accent evident in his voice.

Arthur looks at the man then the other spare tables around the pub. "I don't mind."

The man sits down and with his beer in hand. "Kesesesese. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new around here?"

Arthur finishes his meal and takes a drink from his beer. "No. In fact, I use to live here. I have returned temporarily for business. My bosses want me to get rid of someone before they cause havoc."

The man leans back on the chair and puts his hands behind his head which pulls the hoodie back a bit to reveal a few strands of silver hair and piercing red eyes. "Poor guy. Hate to be in his shoes. So, how long are you staying here?"

Arthur sighs and looks at his beer. "To tell the truth, I don't know. Don't even know what they look like, their gender or where in London they are. All I know is that they are possibly related to one of my colleagues."

The man, when he got his beer, takes a mouthful of the liquor and drinks it as I speak. When we continue speaking and drinking, I find out that the man is German, but claims to be Prussian, his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and he can hold his liquor better than me as I ended passing out after telling him my name.

* * *

**[1] ESB: Extra strong beer**

**((Well this sucks in my opinion. Sorry if it is horrible, but Gilbert has been introduced! *dies* I suck at chapters. I don't know what I will do for the next chapter. I plan to have this finished partially by today, but I will go further for the Fanfiction readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(**__**Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though**_)

_**(Gilbert's point of view)**_

I have been in London for a month and I have had the chance to know some of the locals of the area and find all the good pubs to drink at. Only yesterday was I spotted by one of Heaven's doves when I was in the garden of the abandoned house I am staying in. My wings, spade tipped tail and devil horns were visible at the time when the stupid dove saw me, and of course, it flew to the angels, telling them about me.

Oh how much I hate those feather winged freaks. They protect the 'children of God' and fight us 'servants of Satan' who once were humans too. The bastards just label us by how we look and that we come from the centre of the Earth instead of in the fluffy clouds that they live in. I decided long after I died, that I would return to Earth in search of my little brother, but one thing I didn't know then was if I appeared in a city, I couldn't really freely leave the city as if I had been chained there.

So a month and three day have passed and I have grown to like the city. There are lots of people, some with sweet souls and some with bitter souls. I like a combination of both and I find enough souls to satisfy my appetite when I lead them into the dark alley ways in London at night. They just can't resist my awesomeness, though most of the poor suckers are drunk.

Tonight, though, I feel like a sweet soul, but it is too late to go after children's souls as they are all asleep and the fucking angel's protect them when they sleep by putting a barrier around the room. Only time a devil can get to a child to eat the soul or give them nightmares is to be in the room before they are put to bed.

I pull my awesome hoodie over my horns while my leather black wings hug my body and my tail is wrapped around my leg under my pants.

I walk the streets of London, smelling the air for a sweet soul to satisfy tonight's appetite, but none of them are sweet enough for what I am after. Fick_**2**_. Why do adults have to lose innocence and sweetness in their soul when they grow older? It just makes the hunt- Wait.

Gilbert smells the air and his pupils narrow a bit to slits. He follows the smell until he spots where the scent is coming from. The scent is coming from a young looking adult with blonde messy hair. Gilbert licks his lips and stalks the man, keeping a safe distance, but close enough to still follow the man's scent.

His signature smirk widens when he notices the man walk into his favourite pub. He watches him through the pub's window. He waits a bit before walking in and greeting the bartender. He and the bartender have become great friends since Gilbert keeps showing up for beers and, every once in a while, a 'proper meal'.

"Kesesesese. Hey Max! I'll have the usual please." The bartender nods and fills up a glass of Gilbert's favourite beer and hands it to him, going back to his work. Gilbert takes his beer and walks over to where the man he was following is sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The man at the table looks at Gilbert with his jade green eyes, then around the pub, obviously looking at all the empty tables around them.

"I don't mind."

Gilbert sits at the table and decides to get to know the man before having him for dinner.

After a few drinks, he started to like the man he is talking to and forgets all about his appetite for his soul. He has a few laughs as the man gets drunker by each mouthful of his beer, and finds that he might be of some use to him. It sounds like he is a hit man for someone, and by sticking with him, Gilbert could get free souls without having to work for them. Not only that, but this guy doesn't seem all that bad to hang around, and Gilbert does need a drinking buddy.

"Name's Arthur Kirkland. What's yours?"

Gilbert looks at the man, thinking if he should tell him his real name, or give him a fake. Pfft. Who cares? The guy is piss drunk already. It'll be surprising if he remembers anything at all from tonight. "The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Arthur smiles at him and Gilbert can tell that he can't last any longer as the British man passes out.

"Kesesese. Looks like I am taking him back to my place."

* * *

_**2 Fick: Fuck in German**_

**((Behold super fast writing and uploading! XD *dies* Two more chapters to go for school which involve friendship and fighting, and the rest of the chapters will just be for Fanfiction! Thank you for sticking with me and the story. Sorry if the chapters are short 3 Please review!))**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(**__**Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though**_)

_**(Arthur's point of view)**_

It has been a month and Arthur still has had no luck finding the devil and he is now staying with Gilbert in the abandoned house, in a separate room, to save his money on any other living accommodations. Arthur has been thankful for this and every day, he goes out searching for the devil that is 'supposedly' in London amongst the thousands of people. Why can't this devil just make it easier for him by jumping around, waving a flag, shouting out 'I'm the devil!' like how Feliciano, one of the angels he teaches how to fight, waves a white flag at amazing speed crying out 'I surrender' before the training even begins.

Arthur sighs. Today is another one of those days, but this time Gilbert has decided to join him, claiming he has nothing better to do. Since when does he do anything expect talk to his small yellow bird which he named Gilbird and lazy around? Though he must say, Gilbert has been really kind to him since he has been here and they have become good friends, despite a few differences.

Arthur is thinking about the dream he has been having for a while, but continues to shake off the idea of Gilbert being the devil he has to banish back to hell. It can't be possible though. Gilbert is too nice to people to cause any havoc, and everything Arthur has been taught about devils goes against everything that Gilbert does, but Arthur is still cautious of him, human, devil or fallen angel.

But then again, Arthur hasn't seen Gilbert without his hoodie over his head, so he must be hiding something. Arthur laughs to himself with the thought of Gilbert wearing the hoodie to cover his silver hair. He is only in his 20's and has grey or, what he calls, silver hair.

Gilbert looks at Arthur with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what he is laughing about. He then pokes Arthur in the ribs, gaining the Brit's attention.

"What's so funny Eyebrows?"

Arthur looks at Gilbert and cracks up laughing again, causing Gilbert to be even more confused.

"What? Tell the awesome me what has made you go into a laughing fit?"

Gilbert keeps poking Arthur, which is soon replaced by tickling him, causing to make Arthur laugh louder and Gilbert to start laughing. The people around them give them weird looks and continue about their own business.

After 10 minutes of Gilbert trying to tickle an answer out of Arthur and Arthur trying to make Gilbert stop, they calm down and catch their breaths. "I haven't had that much fun in years," Arthur says through breathes, smiling at Gilbert who smiles back.

"Good to hear eyebrows. Now can you please tell the awesomeness why you started laughing? It's really confusing me"

Arthur takes a deep breath and points towards Gilbert hood. "Just the idea that you never take the hood off because of your grey hair."

Arthur starts laughing again and Gilbert looks at him with his mouth ajar.

"That is so not the reason why I don't take the hood off!" Gilbert glares at him and subconsciously holds the hood.

"The why don't you take it off?"

Gilbert looks to the side. "It's none of your business."

Arthur shrugs and gets an idea. He grabs Gilbert's hand and runs, confusing him again and dragging him to a nearby park.

"What are you doing Eyebrows?" Gilbert looks at Arthur and holds his hood in place as they are still running.

"I've decided to take today off, and it has been years since I've been to the park!" Arthur's face is plastered with the brightest smile Gilbert has seen from the man, so decides to play along. It can't hurt to have some fun at the park and maybe cause some mischief as well.

Arthur and Gilbert play around in the park as if they are children again and laugh. When they are final exhausted, they lie on the ground, looking up at the sky, laughing.

"Today has been so much fun. Thank you Gilbert."

Arthur looks over at his friend and smiles at him. Gilbert smiles back and closes his eyes.

"You're welcome Eyebrows. Kesesesese. You need to relax more often, or you will become a stiffy which is unawesome."

Arthur smiles and calms down, regulating his breathing back to normal. He looks around to see if anyone is nearby or can see them, and when the coast is clear, Arthur quietly rolls over and slips Gilbert's hood off carefully. When the hood has been removed, he gasps in disbelief, causing Gilbert to open his eyes and notice his horns are showing.

"Y-You're the devil?"

* * *

**((Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuun! XD Just had to. Ok, so now we have had the friendship moment, and I appologise if it seems girly, but I am a girl and I couldn't think of anything better and more random. So next chapter will be the fighting! *still has to plan that out* XD Thank you for reading this, even though it sucks to me. I wish I could write as awesome as the authors I'm following and reading their work. Enjoy! Please review!))**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(**__**Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though**_)

_**(Gilbert's point of view)**_

"Y-You're the devil?"

Arthur backs up a bit and shakes his head, as if to wake up from this dream like state.

"This can't be possible. This is all just a stupid dream!"

I sit up and go to cover my horns again before deciding not to. It's too late already. He has seen them. I growl at him and process what he said.

"I'm 'the devil'?" I raise an eyebrow at what he said. 'The devil'? Does that mean _I_ am the one he is sent to 'get rid of'?

Arthur quickly covers his mouth but realises it is too late. He clicks his fingers and everything around us slows do to a stop. I look around to see we are the only two people still moving. I look back at him to see he has removed his trench coat and his white feathered angel wing extended, holding a sword in his hand. I get to my feet and let my tail slide out of my pants, flicking it around. I take off my hoodie and let it fall to the ground, leaving me shirtless as I extend my leather black wings and crack my neck, summoning my devil gun to my hand as it appears out of nowhere.

"So …. You are one of those good two shoes from above, huh?"

Arthur did his best not to look at me as I noticed his eyes avoiding any contact with mine.

"And you are one of those rule breakers from below. I'm sorry Gilbert, but friend or not, I have to banish you back to the depths of hell. That is my duty."

His wings give him a push off as he charges at me, sword ready to strike. I just stand there and smirk. When he is close enough, I block the attack with my gun and go to stab him with tail, but he quickly flaps his wings to boost himself up high enough for my attack to just scratch his leg. I glare and with a flap of my wings and a jump, I join him in the air and fly straight towards him at full speed, changing the gun to a sword and attack him.

He blocks it and I smirk, staring into his eyes which were full of so much joy a few minutes ago and now full of so much hate. Angels and Devils were never meant to get along. It is in our nature and it is what we are taught at the first second we get there after leaving the Earth's surface.

I strike at him again with my tail, but he pushes me away from him with the force behind his sword, only managing to scratch my face a little. I continue smirking and wipe the blood away, licking from the back of my hand. I notice him give a slight shiver and wait for my next attack. I flick my tail around and wave my sword in his direction as a dark pulse escapes from its tip and heads straight to him. I quickly hide behind one of the trees in the park as Arthur effectively dodges the attack.

After Arthur avoids the attack, he looks around to see when Gilbert is. He quickly turns around, looking for him. First thing he was taught about fighting. _Never_ take your eyes off your opponent.

"Pity with you being an angel"

Arthur turns to where the voice comes from, only to see no one there.

"But then again, it explains the reason behind why your soul smells so sweet."

Arthur quickly turns around again to yet again see no one there.

"Get back out here where I can see you Gilbert, or are you a coward!"

Arthur continues to hastily look around, not wanting his guard to go down.

"Oh, but I am out here Arthur"

Arthur feels someone breathing on his neck and he turns around with haste and attacks Gilbert while Gilbert blocks the attack and wraps his tail tightly around Arthur's leg. Arthur growls and kicks out at Gilbert, only to be pulled down by Gilbert's tail and Arthur losing some of his control with his flight patterns.

Arthur regains his balance only to hear two gun shots. He looks at Gilbert to see the gun has returned to his hand, replacing the sword. Gilbert's tail loosens and Arthur feels himself falling. He flaps his wings, but continues to fall. He looks at them to find a gun hole in each wing, preventing him to fly. He looks back up to Gilbert and glares at him as he falls to the ground, breaking his wings.

Arthur lets out a pained scream when his wings break and arches his back. Gilbert smirks with satisfaction and flies down to Arthur, taking his sword from him as Arthur glares at him.

One thing Arthur hates the most is being powerless against his enemy, yet here he is, glaring into those hell fire red eyes above him with his grass green ones from his pathetic spot on the ground. The albino devil has Arthur to the ground, smirking. Any move Arthur makes grants him death.

Gilbert continues to smirk at the British angel with his spade tipped tail pointing at his throat and devil gun pointing at his heart. "So, we doing this the easy way, or do I have to kill you?"

"I would rather fall than let you do that, Gilbert!"

Gilbert sighs. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you. And you were such a good friend too. Pity you had to be an angel. Things could've been different."

Gilbert cocks the gun. "Say your good-byes Arthur Kirkland"

...

Bang!

* * *

**((Ok, I really suck a fight scenes. XD But I've finished all the chapters I am doing for school. XD Thank you for reading! Review please! By the way, it's not over yet~! ^w^))**


End file.
